Phoenix no Naku Koroni When Phoenix Cry
by key.of.dawn
Summary: Crossover Phoenix Wright and Higurashi no Naku Koroni. T for some language and the bloody scene.Please R&R! Flames Allowed. Later have a little same situation as Onikakushi-hen. English isn't my native language.


Disclaimer: I do not own Phoenix Wright series

Disclaimer: I do not own Phoenix Wright series. Capcom does. If I was, I wouldn't put only 4 or 5 cases in one game, and I'll make the fifth game with Phoenix as the main character. I like him better than Apollo and I know there are many people out there agree with me.

A/N: Just like I write at the summary, it's a crossover of Phoenix Wright and Higurashi no Naku Koroni. In case people don't know what higurashi is, I'll give a short review. This is a Horror-Mystery genre Anime. It's about a village called Hinamizawa at Showa times. In Hinamizawa, people believe that Hinamizawa in the past was saved from calamity by a God named Oyashiro-sama.

This village had 3 great families: The Sonozaki, Furude and a faction made by some people represent the rest of village. At first, it's a bit twisty, but later it focused on a little girl named Furude Rika, the only Furude, since her parents was died from unknown cause. She was believed as the reincarnation of Oyashiro-sama, which later was proven.

To make it short, in the end, actually Rika, with her ancestor, Hanyuu, who actually Oyashiro-sama herself, but with a little girl appearances and sweet personality, was searching for the ideal world where she don't have to die, because in the past world, she always died in the same times in every world she came to.

Oh, I forget to mention it… In Hinamizawa, there's a disease called Hinamizawa syndrome, which infects people who have come in contact with people from Furude family, and people with this diseases, just like a bees-you know, must come to see it's queen occasionally- if they don't come in contact with the Furudes occasionally, they'll starting to get mad and having suspicions on all people, and eventually died from clawing their own throat-which local people refers it as Oyashiro-sama's curse.

So, the only way for these people to keep alive is only to stay in Hinamizawa for the rest of their life. Oh and the other cast besides Rika is Keichii Maebara, a teen moved to Hinamizawa recently, whom Rika refers as a tiny light of hope, twin from Sonozaki, Mion and Shion, Satoko, a girl with tragic past, live with Rika now, and the last is Hanyuu, the incarnation of Oyashiro-sama

A/N2: Kei-kun and the other has become an adult here. And also, I used Phoenix's Ryuuichi Naruhodo as his nickname, because I don't think it's good to use Phoenix or Nick as his nickname at Hinamizawa. Its sounds a little Japanese you know!

It's morning at Hinamizawa. Phoenix gets up from the bed and walk over to the window. He opened it and he can see how beautiful the Hinamizawa is. It's really different from the city.

Phoenix sighed when he saw some birds flying and singing around. "It's too bad Trucy and Apollo can't come here with me. I'm starting to feel bad for them." He thought while sighing again. Suddenly, he hears a voice calling him from below. "Hey, Ryu-kun! Why the long face?" He looked below to find a blonde young woman. "It's nothing, Satoko-chan." he said with a smirk. "All right, see ya!" she ran away while waving her hand.

It's already been three days since he come to Hinamizawa. He comes at a request from Maebara Keichii, his old friend, who asks him to come to solve a thievery which he solved only on two days, the experience of being a lawyer surely also useful for times like this. He stayed at Keichii's house while he tries to solve the case.

Phoenix changed his pajamas and walks out from the guest room and went to the dining room. Keichii was staring blankly; it looks like he had something on his mind, while Shion was preparing the breakfast for three people, since he now stayed at Kei-kun's house.

"What's wrong, Kei-kun?" he ask while taking a seat across him. He startled and smiled at me. "Erm… it's nothing. What about you? It seems you were overslept, huh?" a grin crossed over his face. "Heh, looks who talking. You're the one who force me all night to kept you company playing a Poker." he point my finger at him.

"Yeah, Kei-chan. You shouldn't make a guest feels uncomfortable when they stay at our place." Shion come from the kitchen bringing the breakfast for them. She put the food on the table. "C'mon Kei-chan, we don't have time for daydreaming, you know."

Phoenix stared at Kei's wife. They had their marriage apparently just 9 months ago. He heard about the news that Satoshi, Shion's ex-boyfriend can't survive from the coma, while Mion, Kei's ex-girlfriend and Shion's twin was died in an accident (Hey, it's my fanfic! I can make anyone I want died from any cause I want! And that's includes you!)

"Hey, Kei-kun, you surely lucky to have a woman like her to be your wife, huh?" Phoenix said in low voice when she gets back to the kitchen. He just smiled and says nothing, but he had some sad looks in his face. That reminds him about that incident.

After the breakfast, they take a walk around the Hinamizawa. On their walk, they meet three women talking on group at the bench of the bus station. They were Kei's friends, Rena, Rika, and Hanyuu. "Aaaaahhhh!! Ohayou! Kei-kun! Ryu-kun!" Rena is the first one who saw them, then waving her hand, followed by the Furude sisters.

"So, Ryu-kun, you're going to go back to L.A. today?" she ask in a low, sad voice. He answered "At 3:00 PM actually." He feels a little awkward when he saw Rena like that. "But I promise I'll come back again sometimes." She stared at him with puppy-dog eyes. "Really?" "Really." He answers with a confident smile. "All right then! We'll keep your promises!" her face shows that she's a little excited.

Kei and Phoenix walk home after a stroll around the village. He tells phoenix about everything happened at past, the mystery and tragedy of Hinamizawa, and how Keichii actually one of the people who open the door, resolving the mystery, along with his friends.

Phoenix already set up his bag and walk out from the room, but stopped when he hear Mion's voice, a little tense and she looked so worried. "But, Kei-chan! How if **IT** starting to acting up again?" "Don't worry, Mii-chan. We already talk about it, haven't we? And it also not like he wouldn't come here again. And you have seen it yourself, haven't you? It's been a long time since **IT** last happened."

Mion's voice starting to calmed a bit. "Yeah, you're right, Kei-chan." Then, they starting to talk about other things again, leaving Phoenix in confuse, but he tell himself that it's don't matter what they're talking about…… or, is it?

* * *

Everyone accompany Phoenix to the station. When the train comes, Rena hug Phoenix's right arm "Ryu-kun, you'll really going to came here again, right?" she said without looking at phoenix, staring down, giving such a sad atmosphere.

He pats Rena's head. "I told you already, didn't I? I'll surely come here again some times." He can see Rena's face becomes a little more relieved. He smiled when he see her face, and then the ringing sound that signs the train is going to leave making Phoenix a little startled. He takes his case and went in the train. In the train, he sat near the window, so he can see his friends from Hinamizawa, a friends that he have know only for three days, but it feels they was already become an important friends to him.

They keep smiling and wave their hands at phoenix, even though it's a little hard for them, since Phoenix has become one of their good friends. But when the train cannot be seen again, suddenly their face becomes blank, didn't have any expression on it, but the atmosphere around them feels so heavy and sad.

"He… will come back here, right?" Rena suddenly talking but there was no change in their face. They just stare at the train which now disappears from the scene. "Yes, he will, and he must. Because it's the only way for him if he wants to stay sane and alive" Rika reply with a whisper.

Then Shion's voice becomes tense. "But we can't be sure if that disease still exist, can we? After all, it's almost a decade since that incident happened." "But we also can't make sure **that **incident wouldn't happen again." Satoko replied.

Hanyuu looked at everyone and said "its okay everyone, as long as he come here occasionally, nothing harmful would happened to Ryu-san" "Yeah, maybe… you're right."

Rika said in a straight tone, but they know in Rika's voice just now, it shows that she really hopes for it.

None of them moving even a little before Keichi tell them that it's not good if they always worried about it. And so, they walk away from the station.

Phoenix stare out the windows at the setting sun, and he still can hear the mournful cry of the cicadas, unbeknownst to him that some people always take a cicadas' cry as a sign of some kind of tragedy that will befall upon him. And also, he doesn't know that actually that times, something already started to act in his body.

Well, that's the end for the first chapter. I know, maybe it's not really good, and the grammar was horrible, since English isn't my native language and I'm always can't concentrate when it's about grammar (It's a little boring for me) but please R&R! Flames allowed. Really! Oh! And can someone give me an advice? Which one should I use in the first chapter? The first person or the third person view?


End file.
